


I don't know what I'm doing (but I'm doing it with you)

by vityamins



Series: YOI Omegaverse week 2019 [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Soulmates, VICTOR IS AN IDIOT, YOI Omegaverse Week, a tiny bit of angst, but i can never write without a happy ending, but things get a little frisky, not full smut (sorry), rating to be safe, tomfoolery, we love our silly boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19727989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vityamins/pseuds/vityamins
Summary: The elders decide which of the strongest alphas and omegas should mate, in order to keep the village's bloodline strong. It's the way it's always been, and likely the way it will stay for hundreds of years to come.But what about soulmates?Viktor and Yuuri have been lucky enough to find each other. And they're not going to let an inconvenient plot get in the way of their happy ending.





	I don't know what I'm doing (but I'm doing it with you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!  
> Sorry to rise from the dead like this again, but I suck at uploading. We're going to carefully gloss over the fact that I haven't finished my YOI Omegaverse Week 2018 and say hello to YOI Omegaverse Week 2019! (hopefully I'll be a bit more successful this time around)
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this silly little oneshot!
> 
> AU prompt: Arranged marriage  
> Keyword prompt: True Mate/Soul Mate

There weren't many things that Viktor was afraid of; and he was proud of it. He wasn't proud of the way he shied from the screaming wind, or would never be able to sleep in the dark alone. They weren't attractive qualities in an alpha. But most of all, he wasn't proud of the way he feared losing his Yuuri.

_ Any other alpha would fight it, _ his mind screeched.  _ Any alpha even worthy of licking the dirt from under Yuuri’s heels would challenge the elders. _

But Viktor had no choice. The elder's word was final. Rebellion led only to removal. His heart knew that his dear, sweet Yuuri would follow him into the wilderness, and that wasn't a life he would allow his mate to lead.

Viktor was proud of Yuuri. He loved that the omega curled warm hands about the alphas' ears when the wind howled, mindful of the way is reminded his mate of the arrows of war and wails of the fallen. He adored that his omega lay beside him at night in secret when he could, and made beautifully intricate trinkets to keep him safe for the nights he could not. The omega understood that some parts of Viktor may always be a little bit broken, and by some miracle still cherished Viktor as if he were as strong and unwavering as the alpha elite.

Such an alpha would doubtless be chosen to mate Yuuri. Not Viktor.

They may have been soulmates, but their society dictated they would be physically mated otherwise.

And that scared Viktor most of all.

  
  


-o-

  
  


“I don’t care what they say. I wouldn’t be able to bear it.” Yuuri whispered, as the couple lay entwined beneath the stars. “Maybe quite literally! Yuuko told me of heartbroken omegas rendered barren by matches they hated. That would defeat the elders’ purpose entirely.”

Viktor’s only response was to squeeze his omega closer to him. It was a mere fortnight until the pairing ceremonies, and Yuuri would surely be selected. He was determined to spend the last of this precious time memorising his darling’s scent. The moon was already high; it would be all too soon until they had to part ways once again, before they were caught.

“Viktor?”

“Mmh?”

The raven-haired man spoke in a rush, tripping over his words. “Do...you want me to be mated to another? Not like-it’s just…” he shivered. “You seem awfully quiet about it.”

Viktor raised himself up onto his elbows and onto his side, enveloping Yuuri’s cheek with his hand. It was cold.

“Never. Never in a million, billion years  _ moy dorogoy. _ I love you…  _ crave  _ you with all my heart, sweet thing. If I believed I could even provide a  _ fraction  _ of the life you might otherwise lead, then I-” Viktor stopped as his cupped hand grew warm and wet, drenched in the fat tears that had begun to roll down the omega’s plump cheeks.

“What i-if you could?” the omega’s voice hitched. “There’s no r-reason why we shouldn’t be t-togeth-er. We’d be h-happier than  _ any  _ other couple. If only the damned ceremony didn’t exist!”

Viktor started to stroke his love’s jet black hair, feeling his own tears threaten to fall. He too could rant about the ceremony that would rip him from his life and love; curse the village elders until the Gods themselves took his tongue, or plead with anyone anywhere who might listen for a chance to keep his omega safe and warm and loved in his arms.

Instead, he clung to the man he adored.

And braced himself for morning.

  
  


-o-

  
  


“Viktor?”

The alpha looked up to where Yuuri was watching him split logs for his family’s cabin. He always did both their logs, under the pretense that it was more efficient. Neither mentioned that Yuuri could probably do it a little faster, or that Viktor’s inner alpha only used it as an opportunity to preen and provide for his omega.

“Mmh?”

“It’s… it’s nothing.”

Viktor put down his axe. “Are you sure, sweetheart?”

“Yeah. It was just a silly thought.”

The blond’s brow furrowed. “Are you feeling anxious? We can stop and talk for a bit.”

“No, it’s nothing like that,” Yuuri was blushing slightly, “It wasn’t important, really.”

  
  


-o-

  
  


Yuuri had been behaving oddly all week. It was to be expected, Viktor supposed, in light of events soon to come. But he felt like the man was struggling to tell him something. The alpha had hoped that if given space, Yuuri would find his voice. However, the omega was only becoming more distant and distracted. 

The pair of them had been busy with errands over the past few days as their village readied itself for The Pairing. It was custom, as it had been for hundreds of years, for eligible alphas and omegas to be allocated to each other as the elders’ saw fit in their visions. The Elite were the strongest and most fertile, and were paired together to ensure the advancement of the people. It was inevitable.

_ “Vitya, do you know what this means?” His mother brushed his long hair as gently as if it were spun silk, stroking intermittently. The scent of freesia filled the air. _

_ “It means I’m different.” he pouted, legs swinging from the chair. “And get pushed around.” _

_ “Nyet, Vitya.” his mother wound the boys hair with her own, silver strands shining in the looking-glass. “It means we are special. Our blood is as worthy as any other, my darling. Never forget that.” _

_ “But we’re not as important as the others, Mama! I’ll never get chosen…” No sooner had he finished mumbling, he was spun about by his shoulders to face his mother. _

_ “Don’t forget your worth, Vitya. There is someone out there that the Gods made specially for you. And their choosing will outdo that of any ceremony.” _

_ “How do I find them though, without the elders?” _

_ Maria Nikiforova laughed. “The elders don’t do anything special but meddle. You will find them with your heart, just as I found your Papa.” _

_ “Then why have the ceremony at all? If everyone can just use their heart?” His mother smoothed a hand over her son’s face, a wistful glint in her eye. _

_ “You ask so many questions, my son. Try not to grow up too fast.” she sighed when he tapped his seat impatiently. “It used to be a formality, when I was a girl. A sort of sign of commitment, and blessing from the village. Before people got too power-hungry and arrogant.” _

_ “What’s arrogant?” _

The memory of his mother almost flickered like a candle as it burnt out.

_ “You’ll learn when you get older, my little moonbeam.” _

  
  


Viktor did learn. And he despaired.

But when Yuuri tripped over his own laces for the third time that morning, he refocused his attentions.

“You’re distracted, sweetheart. Please tell me what’s on your mind.” The omega was still reluctant, so Viktor pressed. “Please; It would give me such a relief to know what’s troubling you.”

Yuuri mumbled.

“What was that? I can’t hear you when you muffle yourself, darling.”

“The ceremony.”

“Look, Yuuri, I hate it as much as you do, but i couldn’t bear-”

“No. What if there were… a way to fix it?”

Viktor looked like a dog seeing its own reflection for the first time. “Fix?”

“Yes.” Yuuri took a furtive glance around before dragging Viktor behind a cabin.  _ “The elders vote for the couples anonymously.”  _ the man whispered, as if it were a great secret.

“Yeeess,” said the alpha, slowly, “and…?”

“And are  _ forbidden _ from discussing the matter at any time.” The measures had been taken some years beforehand, to protect the elders from the wrath of Elite families who felt they had been given unfavourable matches, under the guise of ‘preserving the sanctity of the visions’. Yuuri looked at his soulmate as if the man were missing something obvious.

“I’m sorry love, you’re going to have to explain this one to me.”

The omega huffed (cutely, in Viktor’s opinion. But Viktor didn’t have to worry about over-using adverbs.) “It  _ means _ that nobody really knows how the vote will turn out until they’re read. Because nobody knows who voted for what. So if every ballot but one of the seven paired us together, then every elder who voted against us could only assume they were the sole one.”

Viktor cottoned on, grinning. “And nobody would be any the wiser. But how would we be able to do something like that? The votes are kept locked away.”

“They are. I was hoping you might have an idea.”

For a brief moment Viktor gave the ravenette a fond look, flattered that he thought Viktor might be able to come up with literally any good idea. He didn’t have the best track record when it came to them.

“I’ll do a bit of asking around, see what I can come up with. I’ll be subtle!” he promised, seeing the look on his soulmate’s face.

“Viktor Nikiforov, you are anything but.”

  
  


-o-

  
  
  


A full moon shone bright over the silent village, everyone long since in bed. Most had tired themselves out in preparation for the morning’s ceremony, but two stayed awake. Viktor and Yuuri had crowded behind the old tavern, scouting out the cabin that had been allotted to hold the votes. Two men stood guarding the locked door.

“They don’t look like they’re leaving anytime soon.” Yuuri whispered, nervous. “What was your idea?”

It was at this point that Viktor  _ really  _ started to regret only half-assing his plan. To be fair, he’d managed to get all the way to him and Yuuri standing alone, drenched in moonlight before he’d a whole other problem on his hands to, ahem, deal with.

“Um…”

“You  _ do  _ have a plan, right?” Yuuri’s scent was spiked with panic.

“Of course, solnyshko… let’s… have a look at the reverse of the cabin, da?” With that, the pair edged around the tavern, darting the couple of metres between shadows. When they reached the backside of the voting cabin, Yuuri gasped in delight at a small window left ajar.

“What! Viktor, how did you-”

Viktor had honestly no idea. To be perfectly honest, his ‘asking around’ had been absolutely fruitless, largely out of fear that he’d be found out. He had hoped an opportunity would simply present itself, but hadn’t expected it to be  _ this  _ easy.

Although, when is life and love responded with a thrilled kiss to his dropped jaw, he couldn’t quite find it in himself to reject the credit, or even be suspicious of their good fortune. After all, who was he to look a gift horse in the mouth?

Yuuri squeezed through the window first, giving Viktor a view he prayed wouldn’t impede his own ability to fit through the gap, and they were in. Not entirely without incident, as the alpha thought when he caught a small object on the floor just as he accidentally kicked it. At least it hadn’t made a noise.

A wooden box stood locked on a table in the centre of the room. It was smaller than either had expected, after all the trouble it had taken to reach. The room was completely still, only dust motes danced in what little light escaped the night. Yuuri drew a breath.

“It’s locked.” His words were barely a whisper.

Of  _ course  _ it was locked. The kind that had been specially sent for from a skilled foreign craftsman. Not an easily fooled local lock. The alpha moved to run his hands through his hair in frustration when he remembered the cold, heavy object still in his hand. If they could only use it to break the box open, then-

Viktor stared at the object, holding it up to the light, agog.  _ It wasn’t possible. It couldn’t- _

“Viktor? Wha-”

A  _ key. The  _ key, if they weren’t mistaken. There couldn’t be many in the village. The older man was so stunned that he didn’t even hear the soft pad of footsteps until his omega had thrown his arms around his neck. 

“I  _ knew _ you’d come up with something brilliant, Vitya, but  _ how on earth did you do that _ ?” Yuuri was grinning ear to ear. They swiftly opened the box and changed the votes, making sure to leave all else as they had found it. As quickly as they had arrived, the happy couple sprinted back off into the woods.

  
  


-o-

  
  


“That was absolutely  _ brilliant,  _ Vitya.”

The alpha had to agree, though suspected they meant different definitions.  _ Brilliant  _ it certainly had been.  _ Brilliant  _ and  _ miraculous  _ and insanely lucky, but unfortunately not brilliant as in clever. But his gorgeous omega was almost dancing with joy, their hands warm and entwined, and the night young. Yuuri’s happy scent mixed with that of the forest, and Viktor knew he was home.

And he couldn’t find the will to say anything more about the matter.

  
  


-o-

  
  


The raven-haired man’s head lay against Viktor’s shoulder under the stars, giving him a sudden sense of fierce deja-vu. The thrill of their little adventure had begun to wear off, leaving a strange mixture of nerves, weariness and hope. Cuddled together as they were, it was easy for Yuuri to slowly run his hands over his lover’s chest. To curl his fingers into silver hair. They kissed passionately, but no longer as if it were the last time they would do so; there were no kisses of goodbye.

When Yuuri pulled himself into Viktor’s lap, the alpha pulled away and made a noise of question. His omega flushed and wriggled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

“I had always planned to ask you if… since we were expecting to be parted…” he took a shaky breath and met Viktor’s piercing blue eyes. “If you would show me what it’s like to be loved… in that way. I want you to be my first.”

“Well,” Viktor ran his hands down the younger man’s arms in a comforting motion, “now, with a little luck, I can be your first,” he punctuated each statement with a kiss, “your last, and your only.”

“ _ Hai.  _ But… perhaps we should make sure.” he murmured coyly, eyelashes fluttering slightly. Viktor grinned.

“I suppose it wouldn’t hurt; just in case.” he ran his fingers over his mate’s thighs, coming to rest on his pert ass. He took greedy handfuls of the soft flesh, mouthing at his angels’s delicious scent gland.

“And- ah! I think I'm getting to enjoy being a little bit naughty…” the omega whimpered as Viktor divested them both of their tunics, leaving them both aching in their trousers as he rolled Yuuri over to lie on their furs. He nipped at the Japanese man’s ear as they ground together, encouraging the scent of slick from the omega. Suddenly he withdrew slightly, panting.

“ _ Gods,  _ Yuuri, You will be the death of me,” he pressed back into the omega’s arms to trail hot kisses down to the hem of his trousers, “but I want to make love to you in the warmth of our own home. You deserve as much, my angel.”

Yuuri pouted and let out an involuntary whine, making Viktor chuckle. “Don’t worry, darling.” he slowly reached for the omega’s last layers, licking his lips in anticipation. “I’ve heard of other ways to please you.”

  
  


-o-

  
  


Bonus:

Minako was seriously considering retirement. It was unheard of, for an elder, much less for one with the gift of true visions. But she was absolutely sick to the back teeth of cleaning up after idiots. It was one of the few busy days of the year she would have, and she was short-tempered, testy, and thoroughly tired.

“No sleep, Minako?”

She flashed him the dark circles under her eyes.

“No.”

“Ah, that’ll be those visions of yours then, eh?”

She thought back to her  _ very  _ late night before, opening windows and secretly kicking keys under doors.

“Something like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 day down, 6 to go!  
> (I hope this doesn't take me another year to do)
> 
> Though it kinda looks like it, none of my WIPs are actually on hiatus (looking at you, Detroit), I'm just v e r y s l o w.  
> For actual regular(ish) content, answers as to why I suck at uploading (lots going on), commissions, prompts, or a chat (It took me this long to find out that I had NOT got asks open, I have the computer ability of Newton Pulsifer) then head over to my tumblr @vityamins
> 
> Also, I want to say a huge thank you to everyone who gives kudos and comments; I appreciate every single one. It was some of the really, really nice comments I've gotten recently that got me out of my non-writing funk and inspired another attempt at pretending I know what I'm doing.
> 
> See ya next time!


End file.
